1bitheartfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kiruzawa/My 1bitHeart 2nd livestream "diary"
Started around 7:44 14 Also,bonus voice sample -- saying something with the word "hentai"??? So,is it basically calling Nanashi,Natsukage, and Akitaka 'hentai'? something like that XDD What's with the Chupacabra?!?!?!!? AAAAGH IT'S ALL BECAUSE I MISSED THE FIRST FEW MINUTES OF THE NAMAHOSOU!!! ---- Beginning: Nanashi(Minx),Natsukage(Kashiwazaki/Syachi) and Akitaka(Momoya) -Try on Hiyu's introduction??? lol XDD wwwww -Try on Enri's introduction Nanashi - 36.7% votes Akitaka - 63.3% votes -Try on Momori's introduction Nanashi - 73.2% votes Natsukage - 26.8% votes ---- -Misane joins~!! -Try on Kirai's introduction ((yabai! XD)) Misane - 77.1% votes Natsukage - 22.9% votes -Misane leaves - otsukaresamadeshita~! ---- -Izuchi(Shigure) joins~!! (hi~! Kirai no onii-san >w<) -Try on Nanashi's introduction Akitaka - 43.2% votes Izuchi - 56.8% votes (I voted on Izuchi) -Giving Izuchi questions from last hosou (I think he said he liked Takamiya and Sekiyu's voices) ((Ahhh~ I'm happy/satisfied~!! Onii-san mentioned Kirai~ wwww)) -Izuchi leaves - otsukaresamadeshita~! ---- -Haruya(Amimi) joins~!! -Try on Natsukage's introduction ((Nanashi asks Miwashiba for help/something like that)) ((Another randomizer happens~!)) -Try on Sakuma's introduction Natsukage - 28.5% votes Haruya - 71.5% votes -Haruya leaves - otsukaresamadeshita~! ---- -Yasune(Sawako) joins~!! (Yasune-baachan da!) -Try on Chino's introduction Akitaka - 31.7% votes Yasune - 68.3% votes (I voted on Yasune) -Yasune leaves - otsukaresamadeshita~! ---- -Hitohito(Nobunaga) joins~!! (Sya---su!!) -Try on Akuta's introduction Natsukage - 30% votes Hitohito - 70% votes (<- Added "Sya--su!!" XDD) -Giving Hitohito questions from last hosou ((Hitohito apologizing to Akuta(for messing up his introduction with "Sya--su!!") -- Nanashi tells him "Don't die!")) -Hitohito leaves - otsukaresamadeshita~! ---- -Moroku(Kanzaki) joins~!! -Try on Takamiya's introduction Nanashi - Moroku - ((NOOO!! I MISSED THE PERCENTAGE OF THE VOTES!!! ;;O;;" *cries*)) ((But I'm pretty sure Moroku won XDD)) -Giving Moroku questions from last hosou -Moroku leaves - otsukaresamadeshita~! ---- -Miumi(Chitose) joins~!! -Try on Ryuuri's introduction Nanashi - 42.8% votes Miumi - 57.2% votes -Miumi leaves - otsukaresamadeshita~! ---- -Potete(Johnny) joins~!! -Try on Asuto's introduction ((Nanashi: "Syachi fighto!")) Natsukage - 29.1% votes Potete - 70.9% votes -Giving Potete questions from last hosou -Potete leaves - otsukaresamadeshita~! ---- -Kirai(Otoeda) joins~!! ((I just wished for him to appear after a few seconds,he appeared oAo =w=)) -Try on Rocca's introduction Nanashi - 37.2% votes Kirai - 62.8% votes (I voted on Kirai) ((Yuka-san was doing Rocca very well until she switched to Kirai at the end. The boys: "eh?what?")) -((Called Nanashi and NatsukageAkitaka? "idiots" and "hentai" and seems like they got hurt/shot wwwwwww I better draw this moment! lol)) ((Joke - Nanashi liked Kirai a lot,but Kirai rejected him. wwwwwww)) -Kirai leaves - otsukaresamadeshita~! ((Kirai apologized to Akitaka and then they had a cute&funny conversation in Twitter~ wwwwww)) ---- -Aira(Miyako) joins~!! -Try on Kaori's introduction Akitaka - 26.3% votes Aira - 73.7% votes -Aira leaves - otsukaresamadeshita~! ---- -Mikado(Tousayu) joins~!! -Try on Kotora's introduction ((extra: Ryuuri and Tobari's introductions too)) Natsukage - 40% votes Mikado - 60% votes -Mikado leaves - otsukaresamadeshita~! ---- -Enri(Akira) joins~!! -Try on Miumi's introduction ((They included Shiba-san~!! wwwww)) Nanashi - 13.7% votes Enri - 13.7% votes Miwashiba - 72.5% votes -Enri leaves - otsukaresamadeshita~! ---- -Ryuuri(Full-Go-Ri) joins~!! -Try on Kirara's introduction ((Aniki vs Ototou)) Akitaka - 31.2% votes Ryuuri - 68.8% votes -Giving Ryuuri questions from last hosou -Ryuuri leaves - otsukaresamadeshita~! ---- -Tobari(Otoha) joins~!! -Try on Shitara's introduction ((They said Tobari's try was "eroi" wwwww)) Natsukage - 48.1% votes Tobari - 51.9% votes -Giving Tobari questions from last hosou -Tobari leaves - otsukaresamadeshita~! ---- Ended on 12:06 17 seiyuus attended WHAT.Sora(Kilyuuri) voiced the chupacabra?!?!!? omg (^Saw it on Twitter - everyone's talking about how cool/cute Kilyuuri was and as for Kilyuuri's Twitter, it was something like this -> Chupacabra CV:Kilyuuri already translated the Japanese characters/alphabets there) Category:Blog posts